usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Paper Mario: Journey in Mario Toy Land
'Paper Mario: Journey in Mario Toy Land By Racerdude Koopa'''Game System: GameCube Cost: 44.99 '' ''STORY A magical world known as Toy World is ruled by a great king and queen, King Figure and Queen Doll. But Bowser and his troublemaking kids came in and took the seven pieces of the Lego Heart. Now Mario enters Toy World with an awesome new look: lego looks, action figure moves; and he isn't alone. Yoshi and Luigi can help him as well. Choose either Mario or Luigi and defeat Bowser and his Koopalings in a toy place... ' 'MOVES'' A: Jump X: Toy Block Pound or Crushing Bounce Ball or Hammer Y: Chuck Fireball or Electric Orb or Grab Lego Gun B: Huge Fireball or Lego Bazooka R: Change Character L: Choose Paper Plane, Paper Boat, etc. Start: Pause Select: Menu ' 'With Yoshi A: Jump X: Float Jump Y: Eat B: Feast R: Target Egg L: Look Around Start: Pause Select: Menu ' 'PAPER FORMS'' Paper Plane Paper Thin Paper Boat Paper Sword Paper Boulder Origami Bird Origami Spring Origami Chomper ' 'PARTNERS'' Goombella: Has intelligence and uses books to heal herself. Toshi: A Japanese Yoshi with kung-fu-skills. Koopa Dude: A Koopa with a hat, sunglasses, golden tooth, necklace, red vest, blue jeans, sneakers, and a white shirt with a lightning bolt on it. Uses soda to heal himself.. Goombario: Has moves like Mario except with headbutt. Goombuigi: Has moves like Luigi except with headbutt. Bombette: A girl Bob-omb that uses fireworks to heal herself. ' 'ITEMS'' Every single item from both Paper Mario games and Superstar Saga. This includes badges. There are five new items: ' 'Red Mint: Heals HP by 5.'' Green Mint: Heals HP by 10. Fizzy Soda: Heals ATK and DEF by 10. Cheeseburger: Heals Stache by 5. Chocolate Bar: Heals Power by 10. ' 'MODES'' STORY MODE Beat the game in eight worlds with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi and defeat Bowser in his dreadful nightmare world. Multiplayer with Mario and Luigi will make the game easier. ' 'MINI-GAME-MODE Play three fun multiplayer mini-games. ' 'Follow the Leafer'' There's a lot of scattered leaves on the ground and you must have the magnifying glass over the orange leaf. If you lose track of it for three seconds you lose. Once you follow it for thirty seconds you win. ' 'Shy Guy Dye'' A lot of Shy Guys want their hair dyed. Use the dye-o-matic and they'll tell you what they want. ABXA: Black Wavy RAYB: Orange Affro LRYA: Brown Curly ALLX: Blonde Straight Once you get ten orders correct you win. ' 'Super Mario Slot Machine'' You must get three orders correct. On easy it'll go kind of slow. On medium it goes medium and on hard it goes really fast. There's Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Peach, Bowser and Koopa Kid. Get three correct to win. ' 'OPTIONS Time Limit ON/OFF Sound Test Delete Saved Data New Name Volume ON/OFF ' 'WALKTHROUGH'' Place 1: Toy Block Beach 7% of The Land This place is filled with blocks: block stairs, block houses, and cabanas with Lego Shy Guys. There are enemies such as Bully Koopas, Koopas, Hammerhead Bros, Goombas, Paratroopas, and Para-Goombas. A lot of enemies will appear and you have three tasks. First, destroy the huge wall with three dynamite sticks and a match. Find all the objects and blow up the huge wall. After that you'll enter a jungle with many enemies, a few items, and a few coins. Take a left and talk to a Thwomp. He says he'll let you pass with three skeleton keys. One's on a high tree, one's in a huge Koopa nest, and one is underwater in a puddle with three lilipads. Once you defeat a lot of enemies and get all three skeleton keys, Thwomp will let you through. One mission left now. Ride a huge coconut and don't get trampled by the angry mob of Bully Koopas! If you avoid them and the trees and pits in front of you, you'll make it to the block-made arena, where you face Iggy. ' 'Place 2: Pipe Play-Park'' 15% of the Land This place is filled with pipes. Go in pipes, slide to nowhere, and if you make one wrong move you go back to the start. This place is really big so it's easy to make a mistake. Koopas, Lego Soldiers, Chain Chomps, Klown Koopas, Thwomps, and Goombas stand in your way. There are a lot of enemies here and some may fool you. Your first task is to find three colored balls to put in the big tube, one green one, one red one, and one yello. One is down a dead end, one is where you must go on the ceiling in the blue tunnel, and finally one is on top of the second Thwomp. Get all three of them and go to the big tube and you'll find a slide with coins. Then you'll see two tubes. There's one that says it needs a smaller Mario. So go down the tube and you'll be in a pipe lab or something. Defeat many enemies, get items and Whatever, and soon you'll come across a huge hammer. It won't damage you but it'll crush you. While crushed small you must avoid getting damaged or else you'll be normal again and have to go back to the hammer. Go up the stairs, kill enemies, and soon you'll come across a line with pipes that release Koopa shells. Jump a lot of them and go through the tube and the hammer will change you back. The next mission is to get to the end of the maze, which can be long. Defeat enemies and get items along the way. Here's the route: go left, go right, go up, go right, go left, go up, go up, go right, go left, and go up. After a long trek you’ll go down a long slide. Gather coins and then you'll see three tubes and face Wendy O. Koopa. ' 'Place 3: Dolly Arctic'' 10% of the Land This place is very cold and is pretty filled with enemies. At least this place has no more back-to-the-start whatever. There are snowball-throwing Shy Guys, snowball gun Koopas, Paratroopas, Paragoombas, Freezies, and Goombas. The three tasks here are a little harder than the last six. The first one is to defeat all 25 enemies in the first part. Some are hidden. Once you find and defeat all the enemies hidden in the first part of the level the ice door will break open. Now the next test is to bring all six baby penguins to the mother penguin. Two are behind rocks, one is underground. Smash the only blue spotted rock and you've found that penguin. One is on top of a pillar and two are in caverns. Once you find all six penguins, the mother penguin will race you. The final test here is to race Mother Penguin. Be careful, she'll leave Freezies to freeze you and she'll send a snowball-throwing Shy Guy. Throw icicles at the penguin to slow her down. If you lose she'll ask if you want to try again. If you say no then you're stuck here, but say yes and once you beat her you'll be able to fight the boss after facing a few enemies. Mother Penguin isn't too hard. Once you face many enemies you'll fight Lemmy. ' 'Place 4: Figure Volcano'' 25% of the Land This place is very hot. Some Koopaling has overheated Figure Volcano and a lot of crazy, singing enemies lurk in this heat-powered place, enemies like fireball-spewing Koopas, Bob-ombs, Fiery Goombas, Piranha Plants, spiky shell Koopas, and Thwomps. The tasks are getting harder, and one touch in the lava and you're toasted and immediately lose a life. You first must find six giant blocks that have a letter. They have the letters T-H-W-O-M-P! Thwomp is what it spells. Once it is spelled you'll move on to the next part of the place, but this time you don't find stuff. Ride the blockmobile across the obstacle lava power place. Blocks, falling Thwomps, and Podoboos try to slow you down as do every enemy in the game except the icy enemies in Dolly Arctic. After you beat the obstacle course you get led through the deepest part! You must stop the Koopa-Boiler from exploding! Shoot eggs at giant lava chemicals that can make a hard thing to dodge. You only have five minutes, though, so never stop to take a break! You can only make it like in four and a half minutes and it might be your best time. Enemies are mostly Thwomps and Blarrgs. Once you shut down the boiler, Mario pushes it out of the way and a Bob-omb lands on it and KABOOM! Mario wakes up in an arena. It looks a bit like a construction site. Now Morton challenges you to a fight! ' 'Place 5: Alien-Fun-Lab'' 8% of the Land This place is pretty scientific and has a lot of dangers. Evil scientist Koopas throwing beakers, Koopatrols going nuts, and even different types of enemies from different games are all here! Plus there are six types of blocks from all the Mario games. So it's a retro alien lab place. There are lots of Robo Koopas, Chomp Bros, Koopatrols, Scientist Koopas, Hammer Bros, Goombas, and Robo-Chomps. First you must find six mechanical parts to open the door to the main lab. A few are hidden behind stuff and some can be found in corners or guarded by a whole group of enemies. Once you find all six the door will electrocute and bust open. Now the next mission is to kill12 waves of every enemy in the game! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! It's the hardest mission so far. You have no help at all and only two items show up, after the 6th and 10th waves. The final wave is only a huge mini-boss, Robo-Koopatrol! He'll launch missiles and shoot laser beams. His belly is his weakness. Slide kick him and he'll fall down. Then ground pound his stomach. It'll damage him. Four times and he'll be gone. Now the next door will open and you're about to reach Ludwig's lair. You might realize this from Ludwig's portraits of himself and two tubes with alien Koopas and a red carpet. Now you must crack five hard patterns! The first pattern is easy. The second is medium. The third is medium-hard. The fourth is hard, and the fifth is crazy! You have to match an enemy or character from the game with a letter. Some you might not know and you have 1 of 26 letters to choose from. Once you crack five codes the door opens and you get to fight Ludwig face to face. Trust me, it'll be a fun battle. ' 'Place 6: Lego Gardens'' 18% Of The Land This place is overfilled with plant enemies such as Piranha Plants. So many horrific dangers and enemies await here! There are only five enemies, but all of them are annoying: Hammer Bros, Giant Goombas, Piranhas, Venus Fly Traps, and Electric Piranhas. Teleportation flowers are useful for getting to other parts of Lego Gardens. Use your Lego bazooka to blast your way through the tough vine walls. Your first mission is to find eight seeds that will make the giant Piranha move from the pipe that leads you to another place. Some of them are hidden behind bushes, under rocks, behind huge enemies, or in underground hideouts. Once you find all eight seeds the iranha will say good work and he'll come out.IT'S PETEY PIRANHA! He'll become metallized and Larry will come out and toss a bomb at you. You’ll get knocked out and then wake up at night. Darker and harder. The next mission is to ride the Garden-Shredder-Mobile across the grassy maze, killing all the enemies. Remember Play Park's Maze? Well it's exactly like that. Go left, go right, go right, go left, go right, go left, go left, go right, go right, go left, and go left. After doing all of that right you'll then get out of the maze. The next task is to defeat 15 waves of enemies. Mushroom Blocks come after the eighth wave and the twelfth wave. There are mainly Piranha Plants and Chain Chomps, but mostly every enemy appears except those from Dolly Arctic and Figure Volcano. The fifteenth wave is a mini-boss- Metal Petey Piranha! He's as easy as the first time you face him in Super Mario Sunshine. He'll shoot fireballs and try hurting you with his extended arms and the spiky leaves on them. When he shoots a huge, slow fireball that's easy to dodge, he'll overheat. Then punch him to make him fall down. Do this three times and he'll be stuck on the ground. Then ground pound him three times on the stomach and he'll explode! Now Mario will see a red warp pipe. He’ll warp to Larry's Battlefield! Time for a fight! ' 'Place 7: Toy Base'' 13% of the Land This is a military area with a lot of action packed army soldier toys with tanks, laser cannons, and a lot of other weapons. This might be the hardest place to beat. Enemies are army soldiers that don't quit, tank soldiers, bazooka bad-guys, machinegun-commandoes, bombing plane soldiers, and grenade soldiers. The first mission is to find all ten rockets to fuel your toy bazooka. Once all ten are in your bazooka you can launch ten rockets at the steel door and it'll bust open. But you can't shoot unless you have all ten. Once you go in you'll find out that Roy Koopa is sending out over 100 enemies to kill you! Now you must face 18 waves of enemies! This includes every bombing enemy. This is probably the hardest mission in the game. Use your bazooka and find hiding places to refuel your gun. A Mushroom Bblock appears after the sixth wave, twelfth wave, and seventeenth wave. The eighteenth wave is a mini-boss called Captain Death Bomb! He'll throw countless bombs and shoot giant rockets from his rocket launcher. Your goal is to lead his heat-seeking missile back to him. He's a pretty easy mini-boss. Five missiles at him and he'll be destroyed. Now for the next and final mission! Go through Roy's military obstacle course! It's tough, but you can do it. Axes swing, wrecking balls fall, guns will be launched, and there are spike pits, Grinders, and falling, crumbling platforms. There is only one kind of enemy, Bomber Planes! So shoot them down. It can take a minute to beat this. Once you pass that tough course you'll be in Roy's Battlefield! ' 'Place 8: Toy Castle'' 4% of the Land You fight three bosses here, Bowser, Metal Bowser, and Giga Bowser! If you're expecting easy battles then you must have been playing an easy game for a long time on another game. These are three hard fights! Once you beat all three, Bowser will call quits. ' 'BOSS GUIDE'' Iggy Koopa Difficulty: 2/5 HP: 30 ATK: 4 DEF: 0 Iggy is pretty easy. He'll be using mines to attack. Hammer them or else you or your partner will be paralyzed for one turn. I recommend using Goomba, Goombuigi, or Goombella. Any of them works. Big attacks take 5 damage off of him and normal take 2 or 3! When he is down to 10 HP he'll read a book of knowledge to heal himself by 8 or less. Also he'll go into shell mode and try hurting you. Once he loses, you win. ' 'Wendy Koopa'' Difficulty: 3/5 HP: 45 ATK: 5 DEF: 2 She is a bit harder than Iggy but still not hard at all. She'll throw candy rings that bounce or roll, so if it bounces stay where you are and if it rolls jump on it correctly and it'll come back to Wendy and you'll be fine though she won't take damage. Use Bombette or Koopa Dude in this fight. Toshi can work too, but none of the Goomba partners will not damage her very well. Also she can use perfume to heal herself. When she defends she gets in her shell. At 10 HP she'll send wavy-formation fireballs. If you get hit by them you'll just get damaged as usual. Once you get her down to 0 you win! ' 'Lemmy Koopa'' Difficulty: 3/5 HP: 70 ATK: 6 DEF: 0 Lemmy will be inside a weird machine that looks like a pod with four metal bars with two color switches each. Also he has two Lemmy clones that have 15 HP that will press two of six switches a turn. The colors are two yellow, two blue, one red, and one green. If a yellow is pressed then the pod will shoot electricity. It stuns you so dodge it. The blue ones shoots an ice beam at one of you, the red one just shoots a fireball at one of you, and if it's green than Lemmy comes out for a turn so you can damage him. Destroy the clones first and then damage the machine. The machine has 20 HP. Once both clones and the machine are destroyed Lemmy will face you. He'll throw star balls at you that may bounce or not, so dodge or stay on ground. Once the machine is destroyed it will not come back but the clones can. Lemmy can also shoot freeze blasts from his ice gun and his clones can ram you. Once you destroy the clones and Lemmy then you win! ' 'Morton Koopa Jr.'' Difficulty: 4/5 HP: 80 ATK: 7 DEF: 3 Morton is the hardest boss so far, so bear with me. He'll arch long-range fireballs and stomp, making rocks fall on you. Hammer them quickly. Plus he can get a megaphone and yell a giant soundwave that'll confuse you or damage you. You have to block it correctly. So all you have to do is block his attacks and hit him with all you got. Heal yourself with Red Peppers and use any partner, especially Goombario. Once you beat him you move on. ' 'Ludwig Von Koopa'' Difficulty: 3/5 HP: 90 ATK: 8 DEF: 0 Ludwig appears in a huge robot similar to Magnus Von Grapple, but he is called Koopa Von Grapple. This guy can shoot missiles from his cannon fists, throw razor blades, and use a laser beam attack. You need a flying partner, but only Toshi has a high enough attack to damage the machine. So use him especially. The weak spot are the eyes. If you damage it the eyes will shoot a left line laser beam, right line laser beam, front line laser beam, and circle laser beam. Use high kick to damage the eyes. The eyes have 20 HP. Once they're destroyed the hands will come out. They're claw-shaped and will try snipping you and shoot missiles. Hammer the missiles back at him. Since Ludwig will easily dodge your attacks and your partners' as well, you need to hammer the missiles back at the hands. The hands both have 15 HP and the missiles probably take three hits off of the hands. Once the hands are destroyed Ludwig will be in the middle of the body and get a laser gun! This guy doesn't quit, does he? The laser gun shoots green blasts at you. Jump on the gun to damage it. It has 15 HP! Now the body gets destroyed and the legs are left. Ludwig is in a walker machine now and he attacks. He'll shoot fireballs long-range! He is protected by an electric forcefield. Each leg takes 10 HP, plus the legs will try kicking you and tturn spiky. Relax, it's easy to avoid and to hammer. Once the legs are destroyed, Ludwig will come out and throw spiky shells at you and still shoot long-range fireballs. Plus he can drink chemicals to heal him by 10 and get himself back in the walker machine. Once his health is down to 0 you've beaten him! ' 'Larry Koopa'' Difficulty: 3/5 HP: 85 ATK: 7 DEF: 0 Larry Koopa is not too easy but not too hard either. Larry is similar to the battle with him in Superstar Saga. He'll grab his tennis racket and bat away fireballs and bombs. You can block the bombs so you won't be damaged and you can dodge fireballs, as always. Once after he is hit every three times he'll throw an egg that makes two Venus Fire Traps that are his sidekicks. They each have 15 HP but if they stay for three turns Larry won't throw another egg until he has no Venus Fire Traps on the field. The Venus Fire Traps shoot two fireballs. If you defeat Larry Koopa the VFTs will be dead, too, so leave them for the remainder so you can concentrate on Larry more. Use Koopa Dude especially so you can throw gold bars at Larry to hurt him. Once he loses 85 health he'll be defeated. ' 'Roy Koopa'' Difficulty: 5/5 HP: 90 ATK: 9 DEF: 2 Roy Koopa is a really hard boss to beat. Roy releases very heavy punches and uses meat to heal himself by 10. His punches take as much as 20 HP off of you. Any goomba partner works. He'll also stomp the ground and make rocks fall on you, so hammer them back at him to damage him. You can also hurt him by using your hammer on his fists as they are his power. They each have 30 HP. Once you wear out the fists he'll use charge to paralyze you, so hammer very quickly. Finally he'll body slam your partner, reversing its controls! So hammer Roy until his health is all gone. ' 'Bowser 1: Bowser'' Difficulty: 3/5 HP: 70 ATK: 8 DEF: 0 He's pretty easy. Avoid his fireball attack and his razor claw attack. Use Toshi to use kung fu on him and it'll damage him big time. If you're in trouble, use peppers to defeat Bowser more easily. Once he loses all 70 HP he'll be defeated. ' 'Bowser 2: Metal Bowser'' Difficulty: 4/5 HP: 150 AHHHH!!! He's pretty hard. He breathes dark-colored fire, he'll shoot missles from the center of his stomach, and he'll transform into a shell ship. He'll shoot laser blasts from each spike. There are about ten of them, so avoid several laser blasts. He'll also shoot laser beams from his red eyes. You still use your previous partner. Once he loses 150 HP he'll lose his metal and suck up all seven toy items and become GIGA BOWSER!!! ' 'Bowser 3: Giga Bowser'' Difficulty: 5/5 HP: 250 Oh No! It's bad enough that Bowser has to become a metal freak filled with special techniques, but becoming his monstrous form? This is crazy! This battle is not funny at all and it's very hard. Bowser has six attacks. He'll razor claw you to paralyze you, use purple flame breath that poisons you, spit giant fireballs that damage you for 25 HP, crush you to damage you, emit venom breath that reverses your controls, and finally, create earthquake pound that stuns you or your partner for two turns! He has three weak spots and you need to target them and attack them constantly in order. The first weak spot, which is the stomach, takes 100 hits. Quickly attack that spot and once it is hit 100 times he'll puke up a gigantic fire bomb. The fire bomb will go off in twenty turns and you have to destroy his next weak spot or the fire bomb will go off and instantly kill you. His next weak spot is his two hands. So power jump on them. They both have 25 HP and Bowser increases the speed of his attacks. Once both hands are destroyed the fire bomb goes away but a giant Golden Mushroom appears over you and you become Ultimate Paper Mario!!! Now Mario must attack Giga Bowser's head to defeat him once and for all!!! He has 100 HP and his attacks are faster. Use Superpower Jump and High Hammer Blast to damage the head. Once the head gets 100 points of damage Giga Bowser will start flashing white and the castle will start crumbling! Mario quickly grabs the seven items and the entire castle blows up and you see Bowser getting sucked up into a light-colored blackhole! You've beaten the game!!! ' 'ENDING'' Mario has saved King Figure and Queen Doll from the evil Bowser and has gotten the seven items back, but their castle is destroyed. So Mario and his friends build them a new one. The king and queen thank Mario for their hard work and give Mario a special ability to use a new attack. It's Superpower Jump! They also give the Mario Brothers a 10,000 dollar reward! Mario and all his partners and friends appear on the screen and it says "CONGRATULATIONS" and “Thanks for playing!” ' 'THE END!!! '''